Starburst Stories
by Alexriolover95
Summary: The stories of Starlight and Sunburst's life as a couple, as well as their daughter, Starburst!
1. A Miracle is Born

**Hey everypony!**

 **So, ever since I written my first MLP short story on Starlight x Sunburst, I have been thinking of many different ideas about the ship, as well as for Starburst, their unicorn filly. So I thought why not write them down and create a series of one shots about it!**

 **Now this first one is going to be about the birth of Starburst, naturally it would be a great starting point and would also make for a very cute moment!**

* * *

A Miracle is Born

* * *

It was a normal day in the Crystal Empire, everything was peaceful as in one particular house, lived a happy unicorn couple by the Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst. Sunburst was currently in his study, wizarding as he always does, learning new spells and such as he wrote down everything he observed. It was so quiet in the house as Sunburst took down his notes, smiling as he used his magic to write down everything.

He took a quick break as he put down his quill and with his magic, picked up his teacup that was next to him, to enjoy a quick sip. He was just about to take his sip when he heard a loud cry that caused him to immediately drop his cup and spill the liquid on the floor in front of him. However, not paying attention to that, he ran to the source of the cry. When he arrived, he was scared.

"Starlight, what's wrong!?" Sunburst said, clearly worried.

"Sunburst…" Starlight struggled to say. "I think it's time…"

Starlight was pregnant and clearly it was time for the foal to come out and Sunburst knew that as well.

"Okay honey, just calm down and lets get to the hospital." Sunburst said, helping Starlight to get up.

"I am calm!" Starlight shouted through the pain. "Lets just go!"

And together, the couple went out of the house, Sunburst not even bothering to stop to lock the front door as the couple went as fast as they could to the hospital. As Sunburst helped Starlight, it was quite difficult, for each step Starlight took resulted in even more pain as she felt she couldn't go on.

"Sunburst, I don't think I can make it…" Starlight shedding a tear.

"No, we are, just a little further honey." Sunburst urged on his wife.

Eventually, after much struggle, they finally got to the Crystal Empire hospital, Sunburst opening the doors with his magic as the hospital staff looked to the doors to see the two. Sunburst saw their doctor and called to him.

"Doctor Colt, it's time!" Sunburst said loudly.

"Oh boy, okay lets get Starlight to the delivery room!" Doctor Colt shouted to some nurses.

And the nurses got Starlight on the stretcher and she was rolled quickly to the delivery room.

"Sunburst…" Starlight called out weakly.

"Don't worry honey, I'm right here." Sunburst said as he was right besides her.

Expect, when they got to the delivery room, Sunburst needed to stay outside…

"I'm sorry, Mr. Sunburst, you need to stay out here." Doctor Colt said to the stallion.

"But, I can't do this without him." Starlight said, wanting Sunburst to be there.

"Don't worry honey, I'll be right outside, I'm not going anywhere." Sunburst smiled and held onto Starlight's hoof with his'.

"Okay, lets go, we have to do this quickly." Doctor Colt shouted to the nurses.

And they quickly rolled Starlight into the delivery room, the unicorn couple breaking their grip as the doors closed and Sunburst was alone for the time being, just outside the delivery room, hoping that everything was alright. However Sunburst wasn't alone pretty soon, because Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, and their young alicorn filly, Flurry Heart came, hearing the news about the baby coming.

"Sunburst." Shining Armor called to Sunburst, who had his head lowered down.

"Your majesties." Sunburst replied and bowed down.

"No need for that Sunburst, you're going to be a father pretty soon." Cadance smiled. "You must be very happy."

"Yes, I am…" Sunburst replied, not so happily.

"What's wrong?" Flurry Heart asked.

"It's just I'm happy that Starlight and I will be parents, but I'm also sad that I had to put Starlight through this, it pains me to see her like this." Sunburst sadly answered.

"You know, Shining Armor had the same feeling when we had Flurry, but we were happy in the end and so will you and Starlight." Cadance reassured Sunburst.

"Thank you princess." Sunburst smiled a little.

"Also, I sent word to Princess Twilight and her friends, they'll be here in a day's time." Cadance added, knowing that Twilight would love to see Starlight's new foal.

And so, they then sat in silence as they heard Starlight push her foal out of her, which only made Sunburst worry more and more as he just had to wait. After what seemed like many hours, Doctor Colt finally came out of the delivery room, Sunburst right away going to his doctor.

"Doctor, is my wife okay, how did it go?" Sunburst asked quickly.

"I think it's better if you all see for yourself." Doctor Colt replied and held the door open for the royal family and Sunburst.

And Sunburst walked into the room to see that a little miracle has been born. Laying down on the bed, was Starlight, all tired and exhausted and in her front hooves was something wrapped up in a blanket. That something was a little, light pinkish unicorn filly, her tiny eyes closed, looking ever so peaceful. Sunburst trotted up besides Starlight, his muzzle open and his eyes wide open.

"Sunburst, it's a girl." Starlight said, very tiredly.

"Yes, it is." Sunburst said. "And she looks just like her mother."

"Listen, I'm sorry I yelled at you." Starlight apologized for before.

"It's okay honey, I understand, I'm sorry that I put you through this." Sunburst apologized in return.

"It's okay, what matters now is that we're finally a family." Starlight smiled.

"So, have you two decided on a name?" Cadance asked, wondering what the two will name their newborn daughter.

"Oh, can I pick her name!?" The young Flurry asked, excitedly.

"We have already discussed what the name will be." Sunburst answered the young alicorn's excitement.

"Yes, we have, she's Starburst." Starlight said. "We were going to name the baby Sunlight if it was a boy."

"So, can I hold her?" Sunburst asked his wife, wanting so much to hold his little daughter

"Why must you ask?" Starlight smiled and held out her daughter the best she could for Sunburst to take.

Sunburst carefully took the little wrapped up filly and smiled down at her, Starburst opening her eyes to see Sunburst looking down at her.

"Hello there little daughter, I'm your daddy." Sunburst softly spoke.

Starburst then giggled and reached out her front hooves to touch Sunburst's muzzle, it really reminded Sunburst of when Flurry did that to him just before her crystalling. And it made him shed a tear of joy. After holding his daughter for a little bit, he gave her back to Starlight, who took her daughter in her hooves again.

"Okay, all of you get together for some pictures." Shining Armor said happily as he held the castle he brought with him.

The unicorn couple, together with their little filly then came closer and Shining Armor took some pictures to capture the beautiful moment forever. After the royal family got to take a closer look at the newborn, they left to give the couple some privacy. And in a day's time, Twilight and her Ponyville friends came, all of them of course happy for Starlight and Sunburst, Twilight the most as she just couldn't believe how far her student's life came.

In a few days' time, Starlight was finally strong enough to be released from the hospital and the couple could finally go home and start their family. And when nighttime came, they all went to sleep. Starlight and Sunburst first putting the sleepy Starburst in her crib.

"I can't believe we're finally a family." Starlight said as she rocked Starburst's crib gently.

"I know, I can't believe it either, but we're going to be a good family, I just know it." Sunburst replied confidently.

"Thanks Sunburst." Starlight chuckled softly before dripping her head and giving her little daughter a goodnight kiss. "And goodnight my little miracle."

And then the couple left to go to their own bedroom, the two of them getting in and comfortable as they settled down to sleep.

"Goodnight honey, I love you." Sunburst said, giving a kiss on Starlight's muzzle.

"And I love you too Sunburst." Starlight replied.

And so, with that, the first night of many began for the family, as they slept peacefully.

* * *

 **So, what does everypony think?**

 **And if you have any ideas for this, please feel free to share it!**


	2. An Odd Birthday Present

**Hey everypony!**

 **Time for the next one shot!**

 **But before we do, thank you to T8ECR34TOR, Tales From The Crypt Keeper, and bluecatcinema for favs, follows, and/or reviews!**

 **Also, if you haven't checked it out yet, my very good friend, T8ECR34TOR, has something called, "My Little Disney Pony", and it's great, if you like both MLP and Disney, than check it out!**

 **Now for this one shot, we're going to go way ahead into the future, when Starburst turns 16 years old. And if you haven't read, "Starlight's Nightmare", I suggest you do, otherwise you're going to get very confused!**

* * *

An Odd Birthday Present

* * *

Today was a very special day for a young mare as she was on the Friendship Express to the Crystal Empire, very happy to be back home and to see the two most favorite ponies in her life. Soon enough, the train moved slower and slower until it came to a complete stop at the Crystal Empire train station, the train doors opening to let everypony out and that included the young mare. When she got off, she spotted the two ponies that she wanted to see and ran to them to give them a hug.

"Mom, dad, it's so good to see you." The young mare said happily.

"It's good to see you too Starburst." Starburst's dad, Sunburst replied with a smile.

"Yes, it is, but you really didn't have to come all the way from Canterlot, you know." Starburst's mom, Starlight, added.

Starburst was a student in Princess Celestia's school for gifted unicorns, becoming a very talented unicorn and a top student there. However she was always thinking about her parents, after all, they were the ones who helped her get into the school. So, with her 16th birthday coming, even with her Canterlot friends wanting to her to stay and celebrate in Canterlot, she decided to go celebrate with her parents. After getting permission to leave for a few days from Princess Celestia, which the princess accepted, Starburst went back home.

"Please mom, it's no big deal, I love seeing you two." Starburst smiled.

"Well, lets not stand here forever, we got a big day to celebrate here." Sunburst told his two favorite ladies.

And so the three trotted through the streets of the Crystal Empire until they got home, Starburst sighing happily as she really did feel back at home.

"Now, lets get you settled into your room sweetie and then we have a reservation at your favorite restaurant." Sunburst told his daughter.

"Thanks dad." Starburst replied and went to her room, while her parents watched her go.

"Feels just like when she was a lot younger." Starlight commented.

"Yes it does, boy does time fly." Sunburst added.

As some time passed and Starburst's parents were ready to go, Starburst was still in her room.

"I wonder what's taking her so long." Starlight wondered.

"I know, usually she's faster than this, I'll go check up on her." Sunburst said and began to go, only for Starlight to stop him.

"No, I'll go." Starlight said and went to her daughter's room and knocked on Starburst's door.

"Sweetie, your dad and I are ready, are you?" Starlight asked.

"Oh mom, do you mind coming in?" Starburst asked, sounding a bit off guard.

"Sure." Starlight answered and opened the door to come in, to see her daughter sitting on her bed, Starlight sat down besides her daughter. "Anything wrong sweetie?"

"Mom, remember when you had that bad dream and I came to you and dad's room?" Starburst asked.

"Yes sweetie, go on." Starlight urged Starburst to finish, wondering where this was going.

"You said you would tell me what you have dreamt about when I was older, well now I am and it has been bugging me all this time." Starburst finished, Starlight understanding.

"It's not easy to talk about sweetie, even now I still think about it from time to time." Starlight sighed.

"Please mom, think of it as part of my birthday present." Starburst smiled.

"Okay sweetie, I'll tell you." Starlight sighed and took a deep breath before speaking. "You know who Queen Chrysalis is, right?"

"Yes, I have read how Auntie Twilight and her friends defeated her during Princess Cadance and Shining Armor's wedding and how you, Discord, Auntie Trixie, and Uncle Thorax defeated her and freed the Princesses, Auntie Twilight and her friends and freed the changelings from her reign." Starburst explained, showing that indeed she loved to read all those tales.

"Well, before Queen Chrysalis escaped last time, she swore she would get her revenge on me and it has always haunted me, especially after your father and I got married and had you. Starlight explained. "That dream I had, well I imagined if she got her hooves on you and dad and used you two as bait to finally defeat me, which she did and took all of my love from me, I can't imagine if that became real…" Starlight finished as tears started to be shed.

Starburst began to feel very sorry about asking her mom to finally reveal what she has dreamt about to her, she guessed that her mom didn't want her to start having her own nightmares about what could potentially happen. However at the same time, she was thankful that her mom was finally brave enough to tell her and that made her happy than. Starburst hugged her mom while the tears still fell from Starlight's eyes.

"It's okay mom, we're safe, and thank you for telling me, you know I heard that it's good to let out your thoughts or else they'll continue to haunt you." Starburst said as she held her mother tight.

"Thanks sweetie, I love you." Starlight smiled through her tears.

"You're welcome mom and I love you and dad too." Starburst smiled in return.

"Now, we should get going and not keep your father waiting." Starlight reminded her daughter.

And so the family enjoyed a good night out, just like old times as they ate a good meal together and then went back home to enjoy Starburst's favorite cake, Starburst blowing out the candles like when she was younger and making a wish. Her birthday wish this year being that her mom will hopefully not be haunted by her nightmares anymore.

And soon enough it came time for Starburst to go back to Canterlot to continue her studies, her parents going with her to the train station to say goodbye. As the Friendship Express began chugging to Canterlot, Starburst's parents kept on waving as she waved back. And when the train was out of view, Starlight leaned against Sunburst.

"I already miss her." Starlight said.

"I know, I do too, but we'll see her again." Sunburst replied as he gave a kiss on top of Starlight's head.

And so with the Friendship Express completely out of view, the unicorn couple went back home, looking froward to when Starburst would come back for another visit.

* * *

 **And another one shot done!**

 **Now I'm thinking for the next one we'll go back in time when Starburst has to take her entrance exam in order to attend Princess Celestia's school…**

 **What does everypony think of that?**


	3. Entrance Exam

**Hey everypony!**

 **As always, thank you to danparker and John Fisher for their favs and/or reviews!**

 **And to answer your question John Fisher, well than keep on reading!**

* * *

Entrance Exam

* * *

Today was a fateful day for the little, cutie markless unicorn filly known as Starburst, for today was the day of her entrance exam into Princess Celestia's school for gifted unicorns. Of course she has been preparing for this day with the help of none other than her parents, Sunburst and Starlight, who helped teach her the basic things of music in order to pass the exam. And now in the school, she was about to star that exam.

"Okay sweetie, are you ready?" Sunburst asked his little filly.

"Yes daddy, I think so…" Starburst answered nervously.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." Starlight smiled for encouragement. "Your daddy and I will be right here watching you, you get nervous, just look at our smiling faces."

Starburst took a deep breath before trotting out in front of the judges, who were ready with their quills and clipboards. And then the classroom door opened and a pony with Starburst's exam came in. It was a simple exam, just to magically open a baby dragon's egg, just a simple little spell, which starburst was more than prepared for.

"Whenever you're ready Ms. Starburst." One of the judges said.

Starburst took another deep breath and put all her effort into the spell, however no magic came out as she struggled to focus all her energy on her horn. Taking a quick look at the judges, the little filly could see they were unimpressed, one of them even yawning. And that only made her more nervous and afraid.

"We don't have all day Ms. Starburst." A judge stated in an impatient tone.

Starburst looked back at her parents, to see them still smiling, so she still decided to try as she tried to focus on the spell. Even still, even putting as much energy into it as she could, she could only produce a tiny spark of magic, which hit the egg and bounced off like it was a pebble. The little filly knew she failed.

"I'm sorry I wasted your time…" Starburst apologized and with her head down, she trotted back to her parents. "I'm sorry mom and dad."

Starburst then saw her mother's hoof lift up her head and saw, not a disappointed look, but one of sympathy.

"It's okay sweetie, what matters is that you tried and your daddy and I are still very proud of you." Starlight said in a cheerful tone.

"That's right sweetie, this doesn't mean that you're a failure." Sunburst added.

And the family then began to trot out of the school, to go back to the train station for the Crystal Empire, home. Their trip to Canterlot would have ended right there had not a certain alicorn princess spotted them. Princess Celestia was currently in the school when she saw the family in the hallway, Starburst looking very sad and downbeat. Celestia guessed that she didn't pass her entrance exam and felt sorry, so quickly thinking, she then went to the family.

"Excuse me Starlight, Sunburst." Celestia said as she trotted up to the family.

"Your majesty." The family all said together as they bowed before the princess.

"I can see that Starburst didn't pass her entrance exam did she?"

"No princess, I didn't…" Starburst answered first, in a very disappointed tone.

"I think I have a solution for that." Celestia smiled.

"What is it princess?" Starlight asked, curious.

"Why don't you all come back in a few hours and I'll give Starburst the exam myself." Celestia suggested.

"Really?" Starburst brightening up. "Oh thank you princess!" Starburst shouted happily as she then hugged Celestia's front hoof.

"You're welcome Starburst." Celestia chuckled. "See you three in a few hours."

Celestia then gave the family an empty classroom so that Starburst could practice before taking the exam. The classroom was full of all the magical stuff a unicorn could only dream of and it gave Starburst much more encouragement to do better in front of the princess. Again, with the help and encouragement of her parents, Starburst practiced her magic over and over, getting better and better until she had everything committed to memory.

Finally, it was time for Starburst's second chance as Princess Celestia came in with the same exam Starburst tried before the judges, only this time the little filly was determined to pass. Celestia brought the exam before the little filly as Starburst herself took a deep breath.

"Whenever you're ready Starburst and take your time." Princess Celestia said as she stepped aside to let Starburst do the exam.

Starburst calmly got to focus as she concentrated on nothing but the egg, closing her eyes as her horn began producing little sparks of magic. Putting more focus and energy into it, she got her horn fully powered up and with the spell she shot her magic at the egg. The egg began to crack as Starburst continued her work, unknown to her, there was also light radiating out from her whole body and she was lifting off the floor.

Finally, after much work, Starburst got the egg completely broken, to reveal a little blue baby dragon. Starburst felt her work was done and relaxed as she finished the spell and landed back down to the ground. She opened her eyes to see that she did it.

"Yay!" Starburst shouted out happily. "I did it! I did it! I did it!" Starburst shouted out repeatedly, jumping up in the air, unable to contain her excitement.

That is until Celestia stopped her by pointing something out…

"One more thing Starburst." Celestia told the little filly.

"Huh?" Starburst replied as she stopped jumping up and down.

Celestia then pointed at Starburst's flank, the little filly turning around her head to see something amazing… Her cutie mark. It was three yellow stars that were different sizes grouped together in a triangle formation, pointing to the stars and tilted at a 45 degree angle at the bottom of the stars was a black stick, meant to represent a magic wand.

"My cutie mark, I got my cutie mark!" Starburst exclaimed even more excitedly now as she had a huge smile on her face.

The little filly got up and saw her smiling parents and galloped to them, to their open hooves. The family came together in a hug while Celestia looked on.

"See sweetie, you did it." Sunburst said proudly.

"And you got your cutie mark."Starlight added.

"Thank you mom and dad for believing in me and encouraging me." Starburst thanked her parents.

"That's why we're here sweetie." Starlight replied as she kept on hugging her daughter.

And so Starburst was accepted into Princess Celestia's school and after going back home to get her stuff, she moved to Canterlot, under the care of Celestia. And in the years that followed, Starburst learned so much about magic and got better and better, able to perform more and more spells, even hard ones. However she still stayed in touch with her parents, writing letters to them and when she was old enough, she was able to go back home for a few days to catch up with her mom and dad at times. And Starlight and Sunburst did the same, visiting their daughter in Canterlot whenever they could. And it all began on that fateful day with the entrance exam.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Now, I hope you ponies know the reference I put to an episode that came out all the way back in Season 1…**


End file.
